


There's a Smile

by buttcushions



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttcushions/pseuds/buttcushions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a nightmare and Thor is able to help make him feel less shiddley-diddly</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> So this sort of sucks, but hey, I thought to share it anyhow. Loki's nightmare is based loosely on his run-in with the void at the end of Thor and all, but this takes place in an alternate universe so it doesn't particularly matter but hey whatever works.
> 
> So yes, here is thing. enjoy thing. thing.

All there ever had been was the fall. Of that he wasn't certain, but as he remembered nothing else before it, he thought it safe to assume. Perhaps in the corners of his memory were hazy visions of colored lights dancing across the backdrop of space, but he credited that to his imagination. He could nearly imagine warmth on his skin, but the the chill of the void reminded him that it merely that-- a created falsehood. For eternity then, Loki had been falling deeper into nothingness with an ache in his heart that threatened to swallow him whole. As he fell, tumbling past dying stars in their violent ends turned new-beginnings, he heard a voice. It came from everywhere, and yet from nowhere all at once, distorted as if he was submerged under water, ears aching to hear a rescue call- anything, from above the surface. The voice called to him, and he willed himself to follow it. Despite the eons that he had spent falling, in that moment he hit the ground and it was over.

 

\--

  
Loki woke with a start. The moonlight streamed in through his open window, casting shadows on his bed sheets. He was home, though he couldn't seem to rid of the haunting cold that followed him from his dream. There was stirring to his right-- Thor.

"You alright, Lo?" he asked, voice rough from sleep. Thor had been living with him for seven months now and they had been seeing each other for about nine. They met in Loki's coffee shop some time back, Thor coming in to chat him up, sometimes not even bothering to buy anything. Naturally, Loki resented him, rebuffing any offers for a date until Thor made an ultimatum: he would never return to the shop if Loki agreed to dinner that Saturday night. Loki agreed, though Thor still went to the shop, anyhow.

Loki wished he could vanish within the familiarity of Thor's voice, how it rumbled through him as he slipped his body into his arms. "Bad dream," he said as he pressed his nose into Thor's neck, "I'm fine."

They sat comfortably in the silence for some time, the rise and fall of Thor's chest a gentle reminder that Loki was there. He was solid. He wasn't alone. "What about?" Thor whispered, breath tickling against his neck.

"I was falling," Loki said. He traced invisible patterns onto Thor's back. "I had dreamt it some times before, always the same thing. Always the same voice in the distance." He paused, "I reached the ground this time."

"A voice?"

"A voice," Loki repeated.

Thor smiled. "Did it say anything? Certainly nothing along the lines of _Thor Odinson is a very handsome man, and Loki, well. I suppose he's very lucky_?"

"No, it said that you were an ass," Loki said, pushing his knee against Thor's. He paused, shrugging, "No, it was always my name and something else. Unintelligible nonsense, I suppose."

"I am mildly disappointed that I didn't have any mention," Thor said with mock-offence. He kissed Loki's hair, cradling his neck in his palm. "You're alright, though. Yes?"

"Better now." He buried his face deeper into Thor's neck.

"You know you're going to have to prove it, yes?" Thor said with a smirk, "I'm going to need a smile."

Loki pondered for a moment before setting his mouth in a parabola whose corresponding equation had a negative leading-coefficient or something. "No."

Thor tutted. "I'm going to have to get my smile by force then, I apologise profusely." He dug his toes into the bedding and pushed his body away from Loki, holding out his fingers, wiggling them. "You see what's happening here."

Loki gasped, "You wouldn't,"

"But I would," Thor said snaking his fingers up Loki's shirt and tickling at his sides.

He frowned deeper, muffling his laughs, "I won't give in!"

Thor rolled Loki onto his back, kneeling above him. "Submit, submit, submit," he chanted between the kisses he peppered over Loki's face, his neck. Not a second did he relent in tickling at Loki's sides. "Just a smile and you're free."

Loki threw his head back in a whine. "I submit, damnit. Now quit your idiocy," he said between giggles. Thor looked at him expectantly. "Oh you ass." Loki sat up, baring his teeth and squinting his eyes, "Happy now?

Thor shook his head with feigned sadness, "No, you look ugly now."

Loki buried his face in his hands, "I am officially done with you, Thor Odinson. Done."

Thor laughed, pulling Loki's hands away. He kissed him once on the mouth and then once more to be safe. Loki smiled with his lips pressed together, eyes shining like he knew a secret he couldn't tell. "There we are," Thor said softly, "There's a smile."


End file.
